From Far Away
by SwedishNerdGirl
Summary: It never really happened before... Usually dwarfs don't get female babies as a first child... But Thorin and Aila did... A little girl with eyes so blue that the oceans seemed gray... With hair so dark the night sky seemed white... Her name was Serina, a little princess that was suppose to live a happy life in Middle-Earth but who ended up in the streets of LA...
1. A girl

*A girl*

"It's a girl..." Thorin looked up at the female who held the baby with a confused look. He turned back to Aila and gave her a kiss, then he held out his arms to take the baby.

"We have a daughter! We have a little baby daughter!" He said with a tear of joy in his eye. The woman carefully gave Thorin the girl and left the room. When he looked into the blue eyes he knew that she would forever be the most precious thing in his life! he slowly sat down on the bed and gave the baby to his wife. He could se how the happiness was dancing around in her eyes.

"She's so beautiful Thorin! I've never seen anything so wonderful in my entire life! She's ours! She's our little princess!" Ailas eyes left the baby for a second as she kissed Thorins soft lips, then both hers an his eyes fell back at their sleeping treasure.

In five years the little princess (whom they named Serina) have spread happiness in the Blue mountain. She won't be still for a minute! she always runs around and who ever is suppose to take care of her at the moment have to be quick and keep both his/her eyes on her. One second she's right there and the next she's gone...

Right now it's Fili and Kili who is suppose to look after her... There is just a littel problem... She's nowhere to be found... They've been looking for two hours and still no sign of her... In fifteen minutes Thorin will come and get her and if they don't have her then he will, well let's just say he won't be happy...

"Serina! If you come out from your hiding place we will give you sweets! I have a big green lollipop here! it looks so good! maybe we have to eat it now when Serina isn't here... What do you think Fili" Kili looked at his brother and held out the lollipop to him.

"Yeh I think your right Kili! We should eat it, to bad Serina isn't here to help us..." They looked at each other and smiled when they heard something in the bush not far away. Fili removed the paper on the candy and was just about to take it to his mouth when the little girl burst out from the shadows of the bushes and ran up to them.

""Noo Serina want lollipop too! Don't eat it all cousin Fili! Please can serina have a taste! Please!" The little girl was basically climbing on the blond dwarf to get the lollipop but he held it away from her and she was lifted of him by Kili.

"You can have it if you promise you won't tell Thorin that you where gone for two hours!" Kili said and looked into the big, blue, innocent eyes.

"I promise! i promise!" she screamed and turned to look at the lollipop again. Fili gave it to her and she smiled so brigh they couldn't help but laugh.

Serina laid her head on Kili's shoulder as they took her back to her room.

"You are the best brothers in the world!" She said quietly. She knew they weren't her brothers but they acted like it and they called her their little sister.

"And you are the best little sister" they said in union. Serina smiled and fell asleep in Kilis arms with the lollipop in one hand and Kilis hair in the other.

Everything was perfect! For now...

*Half a year later*

"We'll be okay Thorin! We have fifteen guards with us, stop worry!" Aila kissed her worried husband on the lips and turned to her horse. Thorin knelt down and embraced his daughter in a tight hug. She cried a litte and it made him feel even worse. they were going to see Ailas mother but Thorin couldn't come with them.

"It's just for one week Rina! And when you come home we'll play in the woods okay?"He looked at her small figure and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Can Fili and Kili come and play with us too then?"

"Yes they can come too! I'm gonna miss you my little flower! You know that you are the most precious thing i have right?" She nodded and walked into his arms again. Thorin lifted her up and sat her on the horse in front of her mother. One last kiss to both of them and then they left the Blue mountain behind...

Forty minutes didn't even pass before Thorin got words that an orc pack had been seen coming from the way where his wife and daughter was suppose to be... He took ten men and went dow the road.

Thorin fell to his knees beside his dead wife leting the tears land on her still warm skin. The blood stains was growing on her sky-blue dress and he covered the body with his warm jacket. He hated himself! This was his fault! He should never had let them go! Now he have lost his Alia and his Seri... Serina... She wasn't here! He stood up and looked aroun but she was nowhere to be seen...

He screamed her name but there was no answer... Thorin looked for her for hours, days, weeks, months, years... He scanned every inch of middle-earth but all he found was the white stone that she had painted eyes on... She loved the little stone... Dwalin had found it once when he was watching over her, since then she had refused to let it go. She said it was her pet and its name was White Tiger.

Thorin made it into a necklace and never took it off.

Years went by but no one! no one, ever forgot the queen or the little princess...

Thorin and his company took back Erebor and all of them made it without any serious injuries. Every one was happy, Thorin was happy for a while before he remembered how his little Rina wanted to see the city of Erebor...

Far away in another world sat a blue-eyed girl on the beach with her guitar looking out into the red horizon. Tears was rolling down her bruised cheek as she played a quiet song from the past. She could hear he strong deep voices of the men she once believed was real...

"far over the misty mountans cold..." Her voice travelled over the empty beach, out in the water and disappeared with the sinking sun. And somewhere far far away a wizard dressed in grey heard her...

*One week later*

"Gandalf! Why are you here?" Thorin asked with a light smile and a confused look in his eyes.

"Am I not welcome Thorin Oakenshield?" Gandalf asked wit his arms crossed over his chest.

"Off course! You are alway welcome here! I was only suprised to see you thats all!" Thorin said with a calm smile.

"Thorin I have news that I think you would like to hear!" Gandalf put a hand on Thorins shoulder and they walked into his working area.

"What are these news of yours?" Thorin asked as they sat down in the two armchairs infron of the fire.

"Serina is alive, I've found her..." Thorin stood up in shock and looked at Gandalf.

"She's... She's alive! Where is she!? Is she okay? dose she remember me!? Take me to her now!" By now he was screaming but Gandalf just sat still in his chair with a long wooden pipe leaping from the mouth.

""I do not know the answers on all your questions Thorin... I heard her sing... The song you sang about the mountain when we were to start our journey to Erebor. She didn't sound very happy but the song gave her comfort." Thorin sat down again looking into the fire.

"She loved that song..." He mumbled under his breath. he turned to look at Gandalf again.

"Will I be able to hold her in my hands again?" A small tear landed in his open hands.

""Yes my friend I believe so..."


	2. The climb

*Third person's POV*

The cold night air felt good on Serina´s bruised cheek, even without anything but a worn out jean jacket she felt like she was burning up.

That night she had another fight with her "boyfriend" Kevin… She knew that he was bad for her but for some reason she always went back to him, no matter how many times he cheated on her or how hard he hit her, she would go back to him. She didn't know why but she did.

Now she was sitting there on the beach like so many times before, holding her guitar close to her heart and singing songs from a long time ago. Songs from a life in a world she's been told never existed. In her heart she still believed that the world she existed in wasn't the one she was supposed live in, this ocean wasn't the one she was supposed to look at, this sand wasn't the sand she was supposed to sit on, she didn't belong here, she didn't belong with these people in this world.

She wanted to go HOME and she wanted to be with THEM, she wanted to be LOVED!

Thorin didn't tell anyone where he and Gandalf were going. His heart told him to scream it out loud so that everyone could hear it, but his head (and maybe a small hint from Gandalf) told him to keep it between the both of them. To not give his family or friends hope or to make them think that he had gone back into the dark times of madness.

…

Never had he ridden so fast before, never had he climbed the mountains or crossed the water with a speed and a motivation so strong. It took him five weeks to get to her, Jamaica, the wild witch.

Gandalf had told him that he was going to meet him at the edge of the forest and that Thorin was not allowed to go near Jamaica by himself. As told Thorin stayed right by the edge of the forest and waited, he waited for three days until the old man finally showed up. Of course Gandalf strongly claimed the he wasn't late, Thorin was simply a bit early.

Together they walked through the dark shadows of the forest, but the further in they walked the more beautiful it became. The magic radiated from every tree and every little stone on the soft forest floor. The birds were singing and the butterflies were dancing through the air like a newly married couple with a life full of love ahead of them.

Soon enough they came to a small cottage upon a little hill, the house of one of the most powerful and forgotten creature in all the worlds...

…

"Leave the talking to me for now" Gandalf told him in a low voice. With a light knock on the thick wooden door Gandalf took a deep breath and nervously waited for what was to come.

Without a sound the door opened fully and the two males stepped inside just to be trapped into complete darkness.

"The Arkenstone" a voice that seemed to come from everywhere said.

"Give it to me and I can give you back what you want most of all, I can give her to you, I can give you Serina."


	3. One step forward and none bakwards

*BANG* Serinas vision blurred, *BANG* everything was aching, *BANG* everything turned black…

**...**

Gandalf didn't even have time to blink before Thorin was out the door, and only seconds after that he himself was pushed out of the house by a strange force. Though Gandalf strongly suspected that there was no magic involved with getting Thorin out of there.

Thorin was already on his pony and halfway out of the woods when the old wizard caught up with him. Gandalf on his big brown mare circled Thorins small pony a couple of times before stopping in front of the king.

"Thorin we have to talk about this! You can't simply go back to the mountain, get the stone, and then give it to her. We have to be smart!" Gandalf stated, towering high upon his horse.

"If it brings back my daughter the yes I can do precisely that!" Thorin bellowed.

"I understand that you want her back as soon as possible but that does not mean you have to do something stupid!"

"So you want me to give up this chance?" The mighty king under the mountain now sounded like a broken man, a broken man who had little hope, but held what was left of it very close to him.

"That is not what I said Thorin son of Thrain. What I am saying is that we need to make sure that we do this in the best way possible, and that we use our brains and not our only hearts."

…

With that the two put up a camp for the night and then they came up with a plan to bring home the lost princess.

…

Eleven weeks after that day he met, or at least heard, the witch Jamaica, Thorin was back at the edge of her woods. This time, not wanting to stress the king to do something stupid, Gandalf actually got there in time.

Together they once again wandered into the wood and once again its beauty stunned them. Getting close to the cottage both the wizard and the king started to get nerves. Now Thorin didn't notice the birds or the butterflies anymore, all that was on his mind was Serina. She would be a young woman now, what if she didn't want him to come and get her? What if she was happy with her life in this world without magic? What if she didn't remember him? What if she didn't want to remember him?...

The worried father was so deep in thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was now inside and spoken to.

"Thorin… Thorin!" the wizard was mildly embarrassed that his companion was zoned out to the grade that he had to bump him in the head with his staff to get his attention.

When Thorin finally came to his senses Gandalf urged him to go further into the darkness.

When he could go no further Thorin turned around, thinking he would be met by the form of the tall wizard, but in front of him now was someone or rather something else.

**...**

Cold water kicked Serina out of the darkness and back into the even darker reality. Slowly opening her eyes she could see the yellow bucket that had been emptied on her unconscious form. Next to the bucket was two shoes, and inside those shoes was the man who claimed to love her.

"You know Serina… It makes me sad when you make me hurt you. You have such a pretty face and a hell of a sexy body… and I don't want to ruin it! But you just ask for it! It's not my fault! You're just stupid!" Kevin was now screaming and Serina could only make out some of the stuff he was saying, all she got out of it was that it was her fault that he hurt her and that she was suppose to know that. And the he said what he have said so many times before…

"Now you have to stay here babe… Just until your face is back to normal. I'll come sleep with ya, but you'll have to keep the ropes on, even when I'm here." He said in a calmer and disgustingly loving voice. Crouching down to her level he gave her a kiss on her split lips and left her there, in wet clothes and a wet bed to spend the day freezing and tied up to the head of the bed.

Feeling exhausted she drifted into a sleep full of nightmares and pain.

It looked at him… No it was observing him, studding him… It was a wooden doll, but it was alive.

"Why you looking at me like that you big oaf!?" the doll suddenly hissed, and that's when Thorin realize that this, this was Jamaica…

"I'm sorry I…" he didn't get any further, cause now she was floating in midair, which made them end up eye to eye.

"Did you bring it? Did you bring what I asked you to?"

"Y-yes, yes I did! But can you promise me that you can give me my daughter back?"

"No! I can not promise you that" she said with no emotion what so ever on her face.

"Then why should I trust you?" Now Thorin was getting angry, he didn't want to play games, he wanted his daughter back!

"I can't promise you that you get your daughter back, because in the end it will be her choice if she want to come with you or not. But I can promise you that I will give you the chance to have her here again." She paused for a moment to give the desperate dwarf some time to think about what she had told him and then she continued.

"So… will you give me the damn thing or will I be forced to kick you out?"

Slowly Thorin took the kings jewel out of its hiding place in his coat and gave it to her.

"Take it." He said in a monotone voice. Then Jamaica took Thorins ruff hands in her delicate ones and said, "I don't want it."

…

Suddenly Jamaica was gone, and Thorins surroundings were changing. Now he and Gandalf were standing on a beach, a beach that was all empty except for one thing. A guitar with the name Serina engraved into the dark wood. This guitar belonged to his daughter, his Serina, his pride and his oh so delicate flower…


End file.
